The present invention relates to improvements in a resilient mounting means for a protection cab and the like, and more particularly, to a cushioned fastening device for mounting protective cabs in which the cab is completely cushioned from the vehicle throughout substantially the entire solid contact area.
It is well known that earth working vehicles and the like are subject to rather extreme vibrational forces during operation, and that these forces are a source of considerable discomfort to the operator. In addition, operator protection standards are provided by law, and recent Federal legislation has provided even more stringent limitations upon the noise level to which operators are exposed. Since sound and other vibrations are readily transmitted through metal-to-metal contact, it is important to provide a cab for the operator in which metal-to-metal contact between the cab and the main body of the vehicle is substantially eliminated. It is also desirable to achieve this end in a construction which also provides adequate protection for the operator against turnover and the like, as well as providing a construction which is comparatively simple in fabrication and assembly, and reliable in operation.